Occhi belli
by Alexiel.Slicer
Summary: Tokio Hotel Lei aveva gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto, lei aveva gli occhi del cuore...


Per lui l'amore, quello vero non era altro che un'utopia.  
Ci aveva sempre creduto fermamente, con convinzione e l'aveva sempre difeso. Biasimava il fratello che si dilettava in relazioni di una notte e si chiedeva cosa ci trovasse di tanto interessante. Non c'era amore in quelle avventure di poco conto e lui non le tollerava; ma da qualche tempo, ormai, aveva perso i suoi ideali sull'amore. Lui, che tanto lo bramava e non poteva riceverlo a causa della sua vita da star famosa.  
Si sentiva un umanoide, come i costumi di scena che indossava durante i concerti. Si sentiva un essere privo di sentimenti e della capacità d'amare e ricevere amore.

Camminava per una delle grandi strade di Los Angeles accerchiato dalle sue body guard in borghese diretto allo studio di registrazione per la realizzazione di un nuovo album. Ormai quel posto gli dava la nausea, passava intere ore, giornate li dentro tra continue emicranie e colpi di sonno segno di stress e stanchezza. Odiava tutto. Odiava persino cantare. Cantare qualcosa che lui non aveva o per meglio dire che non gli era permesso avere.  
A volte guardava fuori dalla finestra del 20esimo piano del grattacielo in cui si trovavano gli studi e osservava quei piccoli puntini colorati muoversi frenetici lungo le strade ed i marciapiedi. Si chiedeva dove andassero o cosa stessero facendo e desiderava far parte di loro, farsi piccolo piccolo ed entrare in una delle loro tasche per vedere come fosse la loro vita, per vivere la loro vita, era disposto a tutto pur di non essere più Bill Kaulitz almeno per un giorno.  
Lungo la strada le persone lo guardavano di sottecchi con la stessa espressione con cui si guarda un fenomeno da baraccone e ormai lui si sentiva così.  
Gli dava fastidio essere guardato ed additato come qualcosa di diverso, lui era come tutti gli altri, come tutti i suoi coetanei. Amava il cinema, i pop corn, stare a casa sul divano e guardare un film con gli amici, gli piaceva ancora andare sullo scivolo e l'altalena e se non fosse stato troppo Bill Kaulitz l'avrebbe fatto infischiandose altamente della sua stazza e della sua età, che si suppone fosse superata per certe cose.  
Quei pensieri pieni di rabbia e disgusto verso se stesso lo accompagnavano accecandolo fino a non fargli vedere più cosa avesse di fronte tanto da fargli urtare violentemente una ragazza che veniva dalla direzione opposta, facendola cadere a terra.  
"Tutto bene?" le chiese aiutandola ad alzarsi  
"Si" rispose in un soffio lei con lo sguardo basso e perso nel vuoto  
"Scusami non ti avevo vista"  
"Non fa niente...il mio violino dov'è? Lo vedi?" gli chiese preoccupata guardandosi attorno, ma Bill aveva l'impressione che non stesse guardando veramente  
"Ecco qui" disse il ragazzo raccogliendo lo strumento protetto nella sua custodia di pelle nera  
"Grazie" mormorò la ragazza con un lieve sorriso e se ne andò.  
La guardò allontanarsi per qualche secondo, poi riprese il suo cammino.

Arrivò allo studio dove passò 3 ore infernali a provare e riprovare la stessa canzone a causa di una nota che, quel giorno, non voleva proprio saperne di essere intonata.  
Finalmente gli fu concessa una pausa e con una bottiglia d'acqua in mano andò girovagando per i corridoi del 20esimo piano.  
Ad un certo punto un debole suono melodioso gli accarezzò le orecchie, così che decise di seguirlo curioso per scoprirne la provenienza.  
Camminò nella direzione del suono finchè questi non si fece man mano sempre più forte e sostenuto, fino ad arrivare ad una delle tante porte bianche, uguali a tutte le altre di quel piano.  
Abbassò leggermente la maniglia e spinse la porta quel tanto che gli potesse permettere di sbirciare dentro. Quello che vide lo stupì: la ragazza che aveva urtato quella mattina intenta a suonare il violino.  
Restò a guardarla estasiato, mentre si lasciava cullare da quella dolce melodia. Era sorprendente quanta passione ed energia mettesse in quello strumento.  
Il suono cessò e Bill decise di entrare e congratularsi con lei, dal tronde quella gli serviva anche da scusa: più tardi tornava al suo dovere e meglio era, per lui.  
"Hey, ciao" disse amichevolmente il ragazzo accompagnandosi dalla mano  
"Ciao...ci conosciamo? La tua voce mi sembra familiare, ma..." non continuò la frase  
Bill la guardò in viso e notò che quei grandi occhioni castani erano velati e fissavano un punto indefinito nell'aria, come se lo attraversassero senza vederlo e in quel momento capì: quella ragazza era cieca.  
"Sono il ragazzo di stamattina, quello che ti ha urtato" disse Bill un pò imbarazzato dalla scoperta appena fatta  
"Oh, anche tu qui? Sei un musicista?" chiese la ragazza sorpresa  
"No, io canto...sono Bill...Bill Kaulitz..." completò il suo nome amaramente  
"Bill Kaulitz?" ripetè la ragazza tra sè e sè "Scusa, ma non ho mai sentito dire il tuo nome...comunque io sono Alice" disse con un sorriso. Bill non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di sollievo e compiacimento, finalmente c'era qualcuno che non sapeva chi fosse.  
"Sei molto brava con il violino" asserì  
"Grazie è da quanto aveva 4 anni che lo suono" rispose Alice compiaciuta.  
Cominciarono a parlare dei più vari argomenti, poi David piombò nella stanza e richiamò Bill costringendolo a lasciare quel suo dolce ritrovo.  
Continuò così per un paio di settimane: Bill andava ad ogni pausa da Alice e si perdevano in chiacchiere non curandosi del tempo che passava, per poi venire richiamato dal fratello o da David stesso e a malincuore lasciava la sua nuova amica, che lo considerava una persona comune, e ritornava al suo dovere.  
Gli piaceva passare del tempo con lei e da quel giorno dello scontro andava di buon grado agli studi di registrazione, senza troppe lamentele solo per vederla.  
Durante una delle loro solite conversazioni un'espressione afflitta comparve sul viso di Alice.  
"Che c'è?" le domandò Bill attonito  
"Tu vedi il mio viso, ma io non posso vedere il tuo...non penso sia giusto, vorrei vedere anch'io con chi sto parlando da due settimane..."  
Bill rimase perplesso e non fiatò  
"Posso toccarti il viso?" gli domandò poi  
"O-ok" mormorò e la ragazza posò le sue mani sulle guance del ragazzo. Tastò con cura gli zigomi e poi scese sul mento per poi risalire e soffermarsi per un attimo alla bocca, fino ad arrivare al naso, gli occhi e la fronte.  
Bill sotto quel tocco delicato sentì una sensazione piacevole percorrergli il corpo. Non aveva mai sentito il suo nome e non sapeva come fosse fatto il suo viso e questo lo faceva sentire bene, lo faceva sentire Bill e basta.  
"Sei bello" mormorò Alice con un timido sorriso  
"Non sono bello" ribattè il ragazzo aspro  
"Invece si" replicò Alice  
"Sarò anche bello, ma cosa me ne faccio della bellezza esteriore se nessuno mi ama?" disse amaramente  
"Non credo sia così..."  
"Tu come puoi dirlo? Tutti mi vedono come una super star, invidiano la mia vita, le ragazze si avvicinano a me solo per la fama e i soldi! Ed io non voglio che sia così! Io voglio che vedano il vero me e che mi amino per ciò che sono...ma sono arrivato alla conclusione che l'amore è frutto della fantasia, non esiste...almeno non per quelli come me..." terminò rauco  
"Io invece ti amo! Non so chi sei Bill Kaulitz, so com'è fatto il tuo viso solo grazie al tatto, ma io ti amo lo stesso! Sei una bella persona sia dentro che fuori e ti meriti tanto! Lo so che darai poco peso alle parole di una stupida ragazza cieca, ma sai sono così dalla nascita e in 21 anni ho visto il mondo più di quanto tu immagini e conosco come sono fatte le persone molto meglio di te che hai il dono della vista e so capire se una persona dentro e vuota o no, se mi sta dicendo la verità o mi sta mentendo e tu non lo stai facendo...non mi interessa se sei famoso o chissà cos'altro io ti avrei amato lo stesso, anche se non me l'avresti detto...ma a te poco importa, io non vedo..."  
"Che dici Alice? Tu sei superiore ad ogni ragazza vedente che ci sia al mondo!" disse Bill abbracciandola "Te l'ho mai detto che hai degli occhi bellissimi? Tu hai gli occhi del cuore" le sussurrò baciandola.  
In un giorno qualunque, con dei soliti pensieri qualunque ad incupirlo, in una strada qualunque Bill aveva urtato l'amore, senza rendersene conto e senza cercarlo.


End file.
